<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echos of Worship by alternative_lore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211109">Echos of Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_lore/pseuds/alternative_lore'>alternative_lore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Angst, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Scars, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_lore/pseuds/alternative_lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo and Hera take a trip to the mortal realm, and when Hera is slighted by mortal whisperings, Echo offers to show her what real worship should feel like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echo &amp; Hera (Lore Olympus), Echo/Hera (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echos of Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh my god baby’s first fanfic ,, I apologize if this is bad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hera sat by her office desk, dressed in a simple white pantsuit, with a peacock green v-neck blouse gracing the curves of her golden skin. She worked on shifting papers to the “completed” bin she kept by the edge of her desk, which meant tedious readings and reviews of contracts and marriage agreements. Simply put, shuffling paperwork. </p>
<p>Not the most thrilling way for a Queen to spend her time, but a necessary duty to fulfill. Hera glanced up from her work to see her PA, Echo, entering her workspace with her usual tea, perfectly steeped with a twist of lemon. Hera never expected to like an assistant this much... and she had run her way through quite a few of assistants over the eons. 23, to be exact. </p>
<p>The longest lasting one had been in her office for about a year. It ended abruptly when the assistant ended up leaking embarrassing details about her less-than perfect marriage to the local gossip column, The Weekly Nark. Hearing about her husbands latest sexual endeavor on a click-bait gossip column was enough to keep away most assistants with some level self preservation for awhile. Hera didn’t know where he ex-assistant was now, but being turned into a beast with rotting flesh tends to scare away future employers.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Echo.” Hera nodded politely towards her navy-blue assistant.<br/>
“Simply doing my job, your majesty.” </p>
<p>Echo was an unusual find, She had no idea how Zeus managed to contact someone decently competent, but for once she appreciated something her husband did.</p>
<p>“What’s on the agenda today, Echo?” Hera called over to Echos small desk in the corner of her office.</p>
<p>“My Queen, you have a few contracts left to sign, and then a recent marriage in the mortal realm requires your blessing.”<br/>
“Well, I suppose a trip to the mortal realm could be arranged. Get dressed in mortal realm attire, and let’s be on our way.” </p>
<p>As Hera draped mortal realm linens over her shining skin, she thought about the way Echo called her by her title, Queen. A hard fought battle for a name, the scars she traced on her stomach reminded her of just how much she went through, only for a title. Still, it was refreshing to have someone call her Queen, something most people didn’t do nowadays.</p>
<p>The blessing of the mortal marriage almost went off without a hitch, but a snag was hit when Hera could overhear whispers of local gossip. Snippets of rumors, passed around by the attendees of the wedding. </p>
<p>Apparently, Zeus had impregnated the local whore. Hera clenched her fists has hard as she could, hoping she could contain her godly wrath long enough so she could finish her job, and not curse ever gods-damned mortal in the vicinity. </p>
<p>Echo, ever the dutiful assistant, noticed Heras discomfort.<br/>
“Your majesty, shall we take a break? The mortals can survive long enough.” </p>
<p>Hera nodded, and followed Echo out to the path in nearby woods, their loose dresses trailing the blooming flowers of the lush forest.</p>
<p>“I should curse every gods damned mortal on that damned marble, how dare they slander my marriage while I bless their own!” </p>
<p>Echo took Hera by the hand, and for once Hera didn’t pull away like she would against the hand of Zeus. </p>
<p>“My Queen, you deserve all of the admiration and respect in the world.”<br/>
“I am the goddess of marriage, and I’m not even respected in my own. I am their queen, goddess Olympus, and instead of worship I get rumors, and a sex-addict husband.” She ranted, gripping Echos soft hands tighter.</p>
<p>Echo spoke softly and tentatively, locking her blue eyes into Heras.<br/>
“My queen, it seems far too many people show you disrespect. Let me show you just how much worship you deserve, my queen.”<br/>
Echo leaned in close to Hera, unsure of just how much she was overstepping.</p>
<p>Hera took a deep breath, and Echo expected to be turned down, and promptly fired from her job. What she did find, was her back pressed up against the rough bark oak, Hera pulling Echo even closer.</p>
<p>“Oh? Tell me, Echo.” </p>
<p>Hera finished the move and began to kiss Echo, sliding her own clothes down, easily pooling the linen around her waist.</p>
<p>Echo responded silently, moving from tracing hera’s lips to moving her mouth down her body, stopping at the scars circling the golden goddess’s torso.</p>
<p>“You’d think less of me, if I told you how I got those scars.”<br/>
Echo looked up, her lips forming an “O” of surprise.<br/>
“Your majesty, these are mark of just how much you are worth!”</p>
<p>Echos hands cupped Hera’s body, and she traced kisses down her body. Hera tilted forward, gasping at Echos gentle worship. She took Echos head gently in her hands, pulling her into a deep kiss. Echo could still taste the sideritis tea on Heras wanting mouth, as Hera explored the taste of Echo’s eucalyptus chapstick.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for awhile, tracing each other, Echo giving Hera what Zeus could not: reverence.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hera pulled away from Echos giving mouth, that was circling the edges of her breast’s sharp points, careful not to leave marks on her golden figure.<br/>
“Echo, I-“<br/>
Hera covered herself again with haste, pulling the soft cloth back up.<br/>
“We- we should return to the wedding. I have work to finish.”<br/>
“My queen, I’m so-“ Echo could see tears fill Hera’s sharp eyes, before she shut her eyes, trying to squeeze them away.</p>
<p>Echo took her hands to Hera’s cheeks, supporting her face as Hera slowly collapsed into her arms, sobbing, letting the emotion she had carried for too long release. She mourned the lost of her potential, the distance of her friends, and the inciting incidents of her unfaithful husband.</p>
<p>Together, the two sunk to the forest floor, Echo supporting Hera, the base to her golden idol. Hera cried, and Echo held her tight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>